User blog:HeroBlast/Memorable Moments Archive: Blood Storms The Base.
The scene has been edited and reformated for structure, clarity, and to fix any grammatical and spelling and content errors. This combat scene is from Broken Swords and Fallen Heroes, where Blood storms Darkella's base to bring death and ruin upon the Outcasts. And Now For Our Story... It is the end of a meeting among the Outcasts, where Sinnamon had come by and provided the group with valueble information on the weapons Blood "Wait," Sinnamon would speak out as she rose her hand, "How did Blood lose his eye?" "I gouged it out!" Erika declared with a bit too much excitement, "I actually still have it!" At this, Sinnamon's eyes would widen with horror. Archer would turn to Erika and look at her with a straight expression, "Erika," he began, "I didn't think you had that in you." "It's what he deserved," Darkella added, with a scoff and a toss of her animated hair. "He was just toying with the lot of you," Sinnamon began, hiding her trembling voice very well, "The others do not know where you are... But he does!" In that very instance, a blast had rocked the base! Laki's characters were shaken by the blast, with Shira falling over. Darkella gritted her teeth, enraged at this sudden commotion, "Are you kidding me!?" she would growl out. Teddy and Thymagon would scramble to one of the front windows, sure enough, there he was, Blood, accompanied by a full squad of 8 Eviscera 2s. "Ash! Go in there, and turn everything into smoldering ash!" Blood would declare. He pointed at the base, four Evisceras marching inside in response, while the one that stood by the beast continued the fire off shots at the places that could function as good sniper perchs, shaking the base as the blasts exploded forcefully with fire and smoke! Large chunks of the wall were blown apart upon impact, sending servents flying and scrambling! A few had pistols and were attempting to shoot out of the windows, but their attempts were feeble as their shots simply deflacted off of Blood and his mechanical monsters. By now, Darkella had made her way to Teddy and Thymagon, seeing Blood right there in the open. She glared at the monster, anger dripping from her teeth, "You sick son of a bitch..." She would mutter. Blood would then look upo the three, smiling, then gathering his breath and roaring as he leapt up to them! "Out of the way!" Teddy exclaimed, grabbing Darkella and taking her to the ground with him, "OUT OF THE WAY!!" The claws of Blood just grazes their bodies! Thymagon had managed to barely sidestep out of the way. "Get ready for the Great Beyond!" Blood would roar out. Sinnamon's first move was to instincively flee, as the remaining Eviscera 2s then began to set their weapons to automatic firing mode to blow apart the base more freely and conveniently! Darkella had gasped when she was taken down! Meanwhile, several of her servents had started to leap and dive upon Blood, attempting to slow him down! They no longer cared for their own lives, and only wanted to protect Darkella. The rest of the Outcasts had hidden behind a corner, caught unprepared in this sudden attack. "It was only a matter of time until he attacked..." Lin muttered as his heart sank, cursing under his breath. Kent quickly peered over the corner and attempted to toss a bone towards one of the Eviscera's weapons! Blood roared violently as he summoned a violent burst of black magic to blow off his attackers, sending them in all directions! Teddy scrambled to his feet as he and Thymagon were confronted with the menace. Through his bared fangs, he spoke menacingly, "I wanted this to be fun..." Blood trickles out. The Eviscera that had the bone thrown at it slapped the projectile away, then pointed its finger at the corner and lets out a screech to alert its comrades! They then raised their weapons as they now steadily approached. Darkella would now get up, pointing to Blood in her own menacing posture, "I can consume you, beast!" she declared, "All you are is a bundle of hatred and anger!" "Crap...!" Lin exclaimed, "We gotta go, now!" He began to move down the hall, the others following as he and they were now in panic! Teddy would draw his pistol and his knife, Thymagon tried to draw his weapon, but Blood stretched out a hand to him, pulling the blue Shiran to him using the metal he wore on his person, socking him in the gut to make him hunch forward and make a burst of slaiva fall from his mouth! Blood would then swing another hand at his back, incapacitating him! He then grabbed Thymagon and threw him at Teddy, the former colliding with the latter and knocking him down! However, Darkella had used this moment to rush Blood from behind, having glided across the floor from a shadow. She attempted to stab Blood with several sharpened lockes of hair! Blood would swing around, with a locke sinking into his side as he attempted to grab her by the neck! Teddy attempted to struggle to a stand, but Blood had seized control of Thymagon's knife and commanded the trinket to stab into Teddy's hand with an unseen force before he could shoot at him, embedding the blade with his hand into a wall as he screamed and dropped his gun! Darkella had been grabbed by her neck, but she slowly dissolved into darkness upon contact, slipping to the floor around Blood. He had attempted to swing his claws at her when she dissolved, growling in frustration, "I wanted to drag this out as long as possible..." A heeled foot would shoot out of the puddle, coming from Blood's blindspot, trying to kick him in the face! He had tried to block this, but he held up his hand in the wrong direction, so he recoiled at the hit. His jagged teeth as he once again spoke, "I kept everyone in the dark of your whereabouts to make this as long and enjoyable as possible, but now... Now I can't have that pleasure anymore..." He turned to her, leering at his enemy, and attempted to roar as he intensified gravity around her! Later, further within the confines of the base closest to the back door, the remaining Outcasts had found Lady Sinnamon in a corner of a hall, trembling and petrified. Tears rolled down her face as she was muttering, "I don't want to die," repeatedly. "I supposed even a complete savage inbecile like yourself would grow wise to where we were..." Darkella spitted back, "But I'm afraid you've only put an end to your own game!" However, beneath her scoffing, she was fearful. The remaining Outcasts had stopped at the sight of Sinnamon, Lin and Archer coming over to her side. "Sinnamon," Lin began as he tries to reassure her, "There you are...! Listen, everything will be alright." Shira was just as terrified as she was, clinging onto Erika. "Is..." Sinnamon stammers, "Is this what war really looks like...?" Blood would pull out a knife. "Let's make this personal," He hissed, "That hair of yours has been a real pest..." "Don't you dare...!" Teddy feebly warned Blood. He tried to free himself, but the knife was still wedged in place firmly, and his pulling and wiggling of the blade only worsened his bleeding. "I'm afraid so," Lin replied to Sinnamon, "It's not a pretty thing... Kent was most definitely right, it was only a matter of time before he'd come." "If only we prepared for this more..." the Oracle lamented, "My suspicious feeling that this entire time that we were playing into his hands and he'd eventually come to end things..." Darkella tried to move, but only stayed frozen on the ground. Her previously free and untamed hair was bound as well. Blood then wrested a hand onto the hair, smiling gleefully as he brought the knife closer to her scalp as he possibly could. He didn't have rape on the mind, but settled on the closest thing possible, beginning to sever the hair off! "No!" Teddy cried, watching this, "NO!! STOP!!" Darkella would let out a very high and hard scream, as her hair wrestled and twitched violently as it was being cut! A few strands were digging into Blood's hand, trying to make him stop! Blood only cracked a fanatical grin, as he liked prey that fought back."STOP!! I SAID STOP!!" Teddy was struggling fiercely by now, wanting nothing more than the monster's death now! However, this was making Blood stronger as he fed off of his newly ignited anger and hate at this insideous act! "Yes," Blood hissed with glee, "hatred, more hatred, keep feeding me, Teddy! Your anguish is delicious!" Sinnamon had reflexively covered her ears and clenched her eyes shut at the sound of Darkella's wail! Lin's head whipped to the sound of the scream. "Guys," he frantically started, "We need to go over there, Darkella's in trouble!" Shira would clasp her hands against her face as she cried out loud, "I don't want to go...!" "Shira," Lin pressuringly continued, "I... Ugh...! Oracle, stay here and protect Sinnamon and Shira. We'll help out Darkella! "Very well," the Oracle replied, nodding. "I will help protect them as best as well..." Archer added on, "I stand no chance against Blood, but I will protect these two." "Alright, fine," Lin returned, "Hide well." He would turn to Erika and Kent, "Are you ready, old friends?" "Preparing for the worst," Erika replied. "Ready," Kent declared. The three began rushing towards the front halls of the base! Blood then glided the knife one last time, pulling the hair out into Darkella's view, "The Lust Enchantress's pride and joy," he voiced in a mocking tone, "scattered in front of your eyes, bitch! Look, and despair..." Teddy at this point was shouting curses at Blood, and yelling out threats of killing him violating Darkella's image. Her hair was in fact her pride and image. She could onlt watch in despair at it was sheared before her eyes. Her lamentation was interrupted by a large tail suddenly whipping at Blood with tremendous force! Blood yelled out as he was forcibly spun, with Teddy then finally removing the knife from where it was embedded! At this point, all he could see was red... "FUCKING DIE!!" As he leapt onto Blood's back and sank the blade into his shoulder, causing him to scream out in an inhuman, pig-like, and demonic scream! Darkella simply stayed where she was, stunned from this. While her hair could grow back, the fact someone even damaged her pride and revelled in her despair was jarring to her. She never felt so vulnerable. Erika tossed a vial suddenly at Blood's back, where Teddy had been clinging onto. With a twist of the knife, Teddy was able to goad Blood into turning around, the horrificly corrosive liquid vial clashing and shattering at his chest! He let out another inhuman cry as Kent ran over and swung a bone at the beast's now exposed chest, adding to his injury! Lin was helping Darkella get to her feet, as the fallen was laid all around her like auburn silk. With a second swing, Kent swung at Blood's head, the bludgeon clashing and cracking the beast's neck! Teddy would let go, letting Blood fall to the ground. "Is it..." Teddy stammered, "Is it over...?" "Don't let your guard down, he still has breath in him," Kent answered. Darkella wordlessly stepped over to Blood. She had been shaved almost down to the scalp, the hair left on her head in ugly patches. She moved towards Blood as her fallen hair began to crawl over to the monster, beginning to coccoon him. "We did it..." Teddy began with elation, "We really did-" But he suddenly got blown back by a surge of dark energy as the hair encasing him had suddenly burst into black flames! The monstrosity then began to stand up... His head hanging limply... "I'm not finished... You haven't won... and you never will!" Darkella would run to Teddy's side as Kent and Erika were nearly knocked down as well from the sudden outburst! "Oh would you give it up...!?" Lin pressed. Blood then put his hands to his head and simply cracked it back into place with a loud, sickening crunch! Darkella, though, could begin to feel Teddy weaken, his bleeding hand going untreated... "Kent!" She calls out, "Come over and treat his hand!" Kent nodded and came over to deal with Teddy's injury as Lin and Erika stepped back a bit, anticipating Blood's next move. Blood then unleashed another inhuman squeal as he bellowed out with all of his might, the area being consumed in dark fires of hatred and malice! The flames absorbed light and made it dark, but the Outcasts could clearly see Blood changing nightmarishly and horribly! He grabbed onto his armor and began to tear it off, the crude metal suit screeching and scrapping as it tore asunder from his might! Beneath that armor revealed a body composed of rotting flesh, blood, skin, and bone. He threw off his eye patch, as before their eyes, the empty socket had turned into what seemed to be a giant, swollen zit filled with disgusting dark pus... Teddy was rejuvenated from Kent's dark arts, but quickly found himself sick from this change in appearance. Darkella, Lin, Kent, and even Kent was disgusted from this repulsive sight to that was before them. The growth then bursted and opened up as a giant, glowing red eye! The other wounds and openings on his body began to fill in with that same gross goop! Some of his flesh also started melting away, his nose and upper lip falling off, his forehead also revealing more skull! He then took a deep breath, and roared in a high-pitched shrill! "This isn't a regular enemy," Darkella announced grimly, "He's an enemy beyond our wildest imaginations." Darkella would have to push herself to the next level if she wished to stand a chance. She too began to transform. Teddy lurched at all of this, heaving like he was about to vomit out of the disturbing things going on all around him, he would begin to mutter, "We can't defeat him..." absentmindedly. The last thing of Blood's change was his hair singing off. Darkella's hair, on the other hand, began to force itself to grow back all at once, waving above her head like wisps of flames. Her arms had grown longer, being black from the elbows down and claw-like projections at her hands. She was seemingly growing empowered by the numerous souls she consumed, tapping into their energy reserves. She spoke to Teddy in a distorted tone, as if the voices of her victims were talking with her, "We're stopping at nothing!" Teddy recoiled at this, the transformations, the inhuman voices, the already harrowing battle... This was becoming too much for him as he began to crumble down onto his rear, holding his chest as his heart began to accelerate more and more, beginning to hyperventililate... Blood then roared out, now leaping onto all fours as arms made of that black goop sprouted from his back, forming sword-wielding hands! Lin had begun to shake Teddy gently. "Teddy," He tried as hard as he could to manage a comfortable tone, "I-I now it's scary, but we have to try at least! We can't give up...!" Darkella roared, sending flurry of dark blasts towards Blood from her hands! Blood began plowing through the bursts and blasts as they exploded on his body! He continued taking hits to his body, chest, and arms as he advanced, beginning to start slashing at Darkella, Kent, and Erika! Teddy himself began to tremble, but clearly trying to fight off a complete mental breakdown! Darkella braced herself for the impact, crossing her arms, but Kent and Erika were hit and sent sliding back! Kent had begun to focus his magic, manipulating the bones of a few fallen servants and making them burst from their bodies and fly at Blood! Blood growled and grunted a bit as the bones sank into his body! He tries to retaliate by turning the torn metal of his armor into crude blades and attempting to skewer the group with a storm of shrapnel! Erika ducked down, Kent running as well, but a piece of shrapnel hit his leg! He winced and grabbed his leg as he fell. Darkella was being barraged, but nly flew forward, trying to rake Blood with her massive claws! Blood jumped back, now upright, attempting to return with a fierce punch! "M-Monsters..." Teddy stuttered, watching this, "Th-This is a world of... Monsters...!" Darkella got punched, but had landed a slash simultaneously! "Teddy!" Lin cried out, "You need to get yourself together! The more you sit here, the more as risk you are!" It was clear this was making him frustrated. "W-What am I supposed to do!?" Teddy shouted back, "I have no magic or superhuman abilities!" Blood had recoiled from this! He had spun on his feet, claw marks on his chest and down his stomach, and saw Teddy in his vulnerable state. "Just..." Lin paused as he pulled his long hair in stress, "I don't know, something!" "Get OUT!" Darkella screamed out, her hair had lurched forward, taking the form of a snake! She knew Blood was trying to take advantage of Teddy's vulnerable state, and she couldn't let it happen. Blood would let out a screech as the jaws of the serpent sank into his chest! He then opened a hand and began to use his more gravity-based power to pry the snake off of himself and attempted to throw it back at Darkella! She gritted her teeth as the snake flew into her, sending her into a wall! It seemed that the base was falling apart from the struggle of these two titans, as the sky was now growing dark. A piece of ceiling would break away and nearly fell and crashed down on Lady Sinnamon, but Archer took the impact for her! Sinnamon screamed as she witnessed this! Teddy then began to cling onto Lin, as Blood then turned to him as the base had begun to rumble and crumble apart, dashing at him to lay a slash aimed to kill Teddy right there and then... But it happened, Teddy would suddenly grab the gun on the ground with one hand, then push Lin out of the way. ...And catch Blood's hand before it could make its impact... "Archer!" the Oracle called out, "Are you alright!?" Archer had winced in pain, but put on a brave face and replied, "I'm fine!" Shira was trying to control her powers as best as she could, but it was growing difficult with the situation growing worse. Lin would yelp as he hit the floor. He thought Teddy was done for, but was taken by surprise at him catching the hand! Sinnamon was in a fetal position the whole time, then began to scoot herself away from Shira, sensing her rising, dreadful powers... Blood was taken with just as much surprise at this, his face of wild and frenzied enjoyment for the first time since assuming his new form, changed to an expression of concern. Teddy then suddenly whipped the pistol and shot Blood pointblank into the forehead! This caused him to let out a demonic cry as he held his head and stammered back in pain! Darkella watched from her position in pure shock and awe. But she managed to fly back over to Blood and aim another slash! Blood would screech as he spun out, giving Teddy time to look around and assess the situation. "We have to get out!" He implored, "This place is falling apart, we won't win this if we're flattened!" "R-Right!" Lin replied, "Let's get out of here!" Erika and Kent had started to run! Shira was rapidly losing control and in order to avert a disaster, the Oracle had to incapacitate her, holding her over his shoulder. "We need to go," he would simply say. Sinnamon would comply by clinging onto Archer for protection as he accompanied her. Teddy then unpinned a flash bang and shoved it into Blood's mouth! He then ran to Darkella and clung onto her as he made his way out with her, hoping she shielded his ears from the resulting blast! Archer followed the Oracle off as they made their way through the back exit, pieces of base still falling all over. Several fallen servants were scattered about. Darkella's hair would wrap itself aarounf Teddy's ears as they got further away! Blood then let out one last shrill as his sight and hearing were stripped from him by the flash grenade! Teddy kept his grip firm, holding onto Darkella as tightly as he could, dodging obstacles that the crumbling base threw at them! But he halted at the sight of an Eviscera 2 that remained in the fallen building! Darkella swore at the sight of this, but Erika lobbed a bottle at the metal beast's feet, releasing a powerful sticky agent. She'd hope it'd buy them enough time to get by safely. The beast had looked to find its legs trapped, the Teddy running by with Darkella in tow while it was distracted, the exit becoming visible and tantalizingly close... Darkella held onto Teddy, the exit right there. Erika and Lin, the latter supporting Kent since his leg was injured. The exit grew closer, closer, then the group crossed the threshold as the room just inches behind them collapsed, running to the freedom of outdoors! Teddy had fallne, panting and letting go of Darkella. Sinnamon had also made it out with Archer, the Oracle, and Shira just earlier, the former in deep trauma from the whole event. Darkella had sighed in relief, her form reverting to its previous state. Erika and Lin panted, Kent rolling off of Lin and immediately working on his leg. "That was too close..." Lin sounded out. "Oh my god, you made it out safely," the Oracle announced as he and Archer made their way over. Teddy panted a few times before speaking, "Thymagon... Where's Thymagon...?" Darkella sat up, cursing out loud, "Shit! He's still inside the base...!" Sinnamon then outstretched a trembling hand, peeping to get the others' attention. She was pointing to the wreckage of four Eviscera 2s that were left outside. Judging by the hat laying around, a drop of blue blood here and there, and pieces of his clothing, Thymagon had went berserk and fled, but not before destroying those in his path. Category:Blog posts